


凋零玫瑰的春日

by zisnothing



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zisnothing/pseuds/zisnothing
Summary: *莱尔x尼尔，看起来有点弟弟单方面输出感情的一篇，不过哥哥也是爱着他的啦！
Relationships: Lyle Dylandy/Neil Dylandy
Kudos: 3





	凋零玫瑰的春日

0.序

尼尔·狄兰迪死去的那一刻，莱尔还正在北爱尔兰的商社加班，彼时的他尚未加入卡达隆，不知道未来的走向，更不知道兄长正在大气层外的遥远太空中迎来人生的尾声。许多年后，他加入了Celestial Being，凭借自己的意志选择以洛克昂的身份活下去，每当他回忆起那个夜晚的时候，仍会想起在北爱尔兰的办公楼里看到的、子夜时分的窗外划过的流星。

1.亡兄的复活

西历2316年，12月25日，外太空，拉格朗日4点，新建的第三代托勒密中。

尼尔复活计划启动是在结束els战争的两年后，从veda辅助的理论研究到建立虚拟模型，再到最终实施，整整筹备近一年的时间，当计划进入最终阶段时已是地球上北爱尔兰的冬季。他们花了数月重新塑造尼尔的肉体，除了人造血液外也抽取了同血型的莱尔的血液，这些液体最后都会到达新的身体之中。肉体重塑成功，再将收集下来的意识片段导入其中，这个过程持续数十小时，在这极其难熬而漫长的等待后——保温仓的红灯变成绿灯——他醒了。

走廊上Celestial Being的同事们各人既兴奋又提心吊胆，大家都望着实验室闭合的铁门，阿雷利亚在和索玛低语着，提耶利亚站在投影版上一言不发，皇拿着酒杯靠在墙边。铁门上‘手术中’的红色字样突然消失，刹那可能感觉到了什么，莱尔听到他说，“洛克昂。”

而后铁门发出沉闷的提示音，缓缓地打开。几个研究员推着医疗舱出来，极似棺椁的玻璃半圆柱体，平躺着的人毫无动静，他看见苍白的手上还插着红色和白色的管子，手背上的皮肤白到透出青色的血管。

某种恐惧感将莱尔钉死在原地。

但很快，大家都靠过去，看他们的反应，兄长应该是平安无事。

然而他还是害怕，因为躺在玻璃舱内的尼尔看上去……太安静了……光裸的脚背的皮肤白得全无血色。他没见过哥哥的遗体，此刻却——他感觉时间仿佛倒回九年前，自己还未加入Celestial Being、据说是刹那负责回收尼尔的遗体、错乱的恐惧让他几乎耳鸣。他听不见同事们庆祝尼尔复活回归的欢呼，只能听见自己的呼吸声急促。

莱尔发现自己手脚都因过度紧张而冰冷。他经历过父母与小妹的死亡，经历过兄长的死亡，再到后来的亚纽之死，他以为自己对‘家人’的存在已经看淡，但直到这刻——他才突然能够直面自身对亡兄的思念——是这样深深惦记着以至于……他好害怕再一次失去、好害怕这一切只是梦而已。

心悸得厉害，明明是喜悦的，却没有勇气去凑近看看哥哥。

人群中，刹那抬起头看着莱尔，后者知道他不会有所指责，但…

莱尔退后几步，非常狼狈地沿着来时的走廊，无声无息地逃回自己的房间。

2.重逢

托勒密的大家默契地对于莱尔加入Celestial Being一事并未与尼尔提及。大家好像都以为那天莱尔的离场是怕刺激到正在康复阶段的尼尔，于是私下聊天时也格外注意，只说新的狙击手也是个能力很强的人、有机会介绍他们认识。

莱尔每天都只在哥哥睡着后到医疗舱边上偷偷看，他不知道自己怎么回事，每次都只看短短几分钟就走。究竟是怕这一切只是幻觉、还是怕哥哥会责怪他加入Celestial Being？他们分别了太多年以至于莱尔都不知道如何与哥哥相处。他自从去寄宿学校后就很少见到哥哥了，他们上一次聊天可能都是十多年前的事情吧。

几日后，正式恢复的尼尔住进了托勒密上预留给他的居室，在莱尔的正对面。

尼尔从医疗室痊愈搬出来的时候，莱尔就站在自己房间里，看着监控面板。他的哥哥站在正对门的那边，尽管兄弟二人数年未曾见面，他们却依旧能相似到令人咋舌的地步。他看哥哥的睡颜是如此，现在看哥哥的举手投足也是如此，双子间神秘的感应让他们保留着完全一样的发型，连五官都没有差别。

他偷窥监控面板上走进对面房间的让人安心的身影，曾经他们之间只相差短短的几分钟，而现在却相差了九年。莱尔看着同事们去对面的房间庆贺，他的手放在门把手上，他也想过去一起为哥哥的回归庆祝，然而几番犹豫，最后也只能独自躺回床上。他想，我已经比哥哥大了九岁。

入夜，大家都各自离开，一整天热闹的对面房间也变得安静。莱尔洗过澡了，穿着睡衣，他推开自己的房门，来到兄长的房间门口。

门虚掩着，可能尼尔以为还会有战友来叙旧，莱尔抬手敲了两下，推开门进去。

“呦，刹那吗？”尼尔的声音从浴室里传来。

莱尔抬手把门锁上，又按下免打扰的开关。尼尔还不知道来者并非刹那，“等一下——我很快就好。”于是莱尔径直走入房间，坐在兄长的床沿上等待。

屋内还没多少私人物品，衣柜很空，只有他生前的一两套衣服，其他都早在混战中随着炸毁的托勒密的一部分一起消失了。桌上除了水杯、通讯器与花束也无他物，到处都空荡荡的，只有床头柜上摆着一张全家福。这是很多年前，莱尔读寄宿学校之前拍的，照片上哥哥微笑着，而他看起来闷闷不乐，年幼的妹妹在妈妈怀里笑到咧着嘴，门牙还少了一颗，他的父母在这张照片中看起来非常幸福。

浴室的门发出咔哒的响声，紧接着是哥哥的声音，“啊、不好意思——”

他回过头，兄长剩下想说的话就被卡住，并且露出难以置信的痛苦神情。

摘去眼罩的右眼处，有一块巨大的伤痕，像花那样盘踞在尼尔的眉弓骨到颧骨之间。其实他趁哥哥熟睡的时候已经看过许多回，但是没有哪一回让他如此震动，可能因为那时候哥哥还没睁开眼。此刻，那只与他相同的孔雀青色的眼睛完全被伤痕包围，比他曾经看过的录像还更触目惊心。他先是惊异，而后觉得愤怒，从某方面来说，兄弟二人在此时的情绪几乎是一致的。

“——莱尔？！”哥哥的声音也许在发抖，好像还有一点茫然，“你为什么会…”

尼尔又往前走了几步，他方才洗完脸沾在发梢上的水珠就顺着滴下来，把睡袍的领口浸湿了一小块。莱尔本来已经想好了很多说辞，然而这时候他却发现不管怎么样，对哥哥来说都太残忍了。他们太多年没见面，他甚至都不知道该如何称呼对方，最后只能很生涩地发出那些陌生的音节，“哥哥。”

“怎、怎么…”尼尔无措地又往前走了几步，也在床边坐下，他挨着莱尔，试探性地伸手，指尖碰到弟弟的脸。这不是做梦，也不是幻觉。

在这瞬间，莱尔还以为哥哥要哭了，没想到兄长只是伸出双手，把自己抱住。他都快记不清被拥抱的感觉是这样温热的，在亚纽死去后，再也没有人会拥抱他。莱尔浑身肌肉都放松下来，很安心。他也回抱着哥哥，安慰般地轻拍着哥哥的后背，“欢迎回来。”

“莱尔……你为什么会…为什么、在这里…”果然，兄长的声音是哽咽着。

“我加入了Celestial Being。”

“你——为什么！？……这不能！”尼尔把他推开，抓着他的肩膀。“这么危险的……绝对不行！”

莱尔看着哥哥，比他小了九岁的兄长，“哥哥为什么要加入Celestial Being？你也知道是这么危险的事情，你从来没和我说过你在做这么危险的……而且你、怎么可以就那样死掉…”他说完立刻后悔了，“抱歉，我不是那个意思。”

尼尔看着他的眼睛，沉默了一小会，“是谁让你加入的？皇？veda？不管怎么说，这都太危险了，我不认同这样的决定。如果缺少狙击手的话，那么现在我回来了——”

“我是凭借自己的意志、和哥哥一样想杜绝战争、而加入Celestial Being。”

“莱尔·狄兰迪！”尼尔突然提高声音，在莱尔的记忆中，很少见到哥哥发这么大火的时候。尼尔从床边站起来，走到桌边去拿他的通讯器，莱尔以为他会打电话质问提耶利亚或者皇或者其他什么人，但是哥哥握着通讯器，却没有按下任何按键。

兄长一手撑着桌面，一手紧紧拽着通讯器，他背对着莱尔，“不行。”他既生气又挫败，他明白这是自己无法改变既定事实，深深的无力感笼罩着他。莱尔走过去，从后面把哥哥抱住。

3.旁观者的证词

住在尼尔隔壁的刹那，知道晚上九点多的时候莱尔去找兄长，而后在深夜听到他们爆发了激烈的争吵。他听不清内容，也分辨不出是谁在说话——毕竟兄弟二人的声音太像了。

到了下半夜争吵戛然而止，停得非常突兀，而后一种很奇怪的情绪漂浮在空气中。刹那尽可能让自己不要“偷听”隔壁房间的想法，但很难做到。自从他成为变革者之后，再无法控制不要让他人激烈的心声钻进自己脑海中。

起先是很模糊的情绪，两个模糊的声音各自在说什么，而后其中一个可能哭了。刹那被他们的“声音”弄得无法入睡，洛克昂兄弟之间要处理的复杂感情根本不是一时半会能解决的。

刹那昏沉沉地想要睡着，隔壁的氛围似曾相识，那些声音和感情，他回想起路易斯和沙慈的对话，当时的氛围与兄弟二人此刻的情绪极为相似。这是刹那不会明白的感情，更不会明白这种情绪的原因。

到了凌晨三点的时候，杂乱纠缠的声音才渐渐消停。刹那迷迷糊糊睡去，隐约中好像听到谁的声音很微弱地在说，“爱”。

第二夜，莱尔又去了尼尔的房间。这次没有吵，只是平静的交谈，大概是莱尔在和哥哥说这几年发生的事情。他们的氛围很平静，“声音”也不大，刹那熄灯之后就慢慢睡着了。

但是后半夜，和昨天一样的情绪又从隔壁房间传来，刹那从梦中惊醒，听到了古怪的水声及暧昧不明的洛克昂兄弟的声音。他在黑暗的房间中静静听了一会，这是他仍然不懂的某种快乐的氛围。接连数夜都是如此，要么莱尔去兄长的房间，要么尼尔去弟弟的房间，都是直到第二天早上才会离开。

刹那心想，他们兄弟感情很好啊。

4.质变的爱

尼尔和弟弟已经很多年没有一起睡了，大概从弟弟去读寄宿学校起他们就很少见面，偶尔弟弟放假回家也只是躲在房间里，他们可能有十几年没有睡在一张床上。

那天夜里，尼尔和莱尔大吵一架，他唯一的弟弟不仅毫无退让，甚至执意要继续留在托勒密上。他们吵到后半夜终于累了，当哥哥的那方无比失意地靠在床榻上，而弟弟则非常坦然地拿起哥哥的杯子喝水。

“最危险的时候已经过去了，大可不必这么担心。”莱尔一边说着，一边把自己喝了一半的水递给哥哥，后者先看了他一眼，但很快接过去喝掉剩下的部分，莱尔站在他身旁，“如果我劝你这样很危险、让你退出Celestial Being……你会听吗？不会吧？那就更别指望我会乖乖服从哥哥的安排。你是Celestial Being的洛克昂，我也一样如此。”

他接过哥哥的水杯，放回桌上，很自然地又坐回哥哥身边，“我们不聊这些了，你身体才康复，早点睡吧。”

尼尔问他，“要不要和我一起睡？”

弟弟愣了几秒钟，哥哥以为他会很嫌弃拒绝，没想到弟弟一边抱怨着这不是把我当小孩子吗，一边很爽快地爬到哥哥的被窝里。

关灯后，兄弟二人紧密地挤在单人床上，二人合盖一床被子，手臂紧贴着手臂，大腿紧贴着大腿，就像他们小时候一样。弟弟翻身把腿架到哥哥的腿上，手也勾过来搂住哥哥的肚子，滑溜溜的丝绸睡衣蹭在哥哥手臂上。

睡袍没有系好，尼尔可以感觉到弟弟的手钻进自己的衣服里，手掌摸在侧腰上，稍微有点痒。莱尔的脸也靠着他肩膀，几乎亲密得就像他们从来没有分开过。

先前的颓丧感暂时被弟弟亲昵的举动抚平，尼尔伸出一手、让弟弟枕在上臂。虽然他们都已经是很高大的成年男人，但是这样的动作做起来仍不觉得嫌隙，他觉得这应该是因为血缘的关系，即使莱尔已经比他大了九岁，他还是潜意识把弟弟当作小孩子。

尼尔刚才只顾着说服弟弟，都没来得及仔细看看弟弟的模样，现在黑暗中想起这些，稍微有点睡不着。弟弟已不是他印象中的小孩子了，眉眼的轮廓都成熟而利落，身上带着隐约的香水味，手掌从哥哥的腹部摸过的时候甚至如同带电一样让他稍微兴奋。

尼尔很欣慰，弟弟成为了可靠的很有魅力的大人。

或许是枕得不舒服了，莱尔在他臂弯中挪了几下，尼尔以为他想坐起来，但弟弟只是往上蹭了蹭，鼻子拱到哥哥耳边，呼吸都热乎乎地喷在颈窝里。尼尔不反感他的举动，只是觉得有些痒意，他们都不是青春期时互相抚慰的小孩了，成年人之间这样的接触或许算得上过分亲密。

“哥哥，”莱尔在他耳边说话。而后那个热源凑得更近了，他不知道弟弟打算做什么，“嗯？”很热而柔软的某物蹭在他脸颊上。想说话其实不凑这么近也可以吧，尼尔很清醒明白这一点，但他不讨厌弟弟如儿时般撒娇，因此并未推开。柔软的触感从脸颊一直慢慢往前，最后停在尼尔的嘴唇上。

他能感觉到莱尔的呼吸都和自己纠缠在一起，热的，带着些许男用香水和须后水的香味，旺盛荷尔蒙的气息，到了这个份上，尼尔都没有推开弟弟。大概持续几秒钟，弟弟就从他身上下去，重新躺回哥哥的身边。

“怎么了？”兄长单手揉着弟弟的后脑勺。他们并非第一次接吻，从孩提时代起二人就会模仿大人那般进行kiss，青春期时也有进行过肢体交流。大多时候都是弟弟主动要求的，尼尔觉得帮弟弟做这些事情倒也没什么，因此一直到弟弟去读寄宿学校之前他们都常有亲密接触。

眼下他显然觉得弟弟还是和小时候一样可爱，需要被哥哥注意、关心、和拥抱才能老老实实的睡觉，他没在意自己嘴唇上稍微湿漉的感觉，而是转身把弟弟抱在怀中。

有点太大只了，和他记忆中的弟弟不一样，现在他怀里的是已经真正成年的、肉体变得厚实、肌肉匀称性感的莱尔。当他双手都抚摸着弟弟的脊椎时，才意识到手感真的是成年人的手感了，发达的背肌和他记忆中削瘦的手感完全不一样。真不错啊。

“哥哥……我能不能……”莱尔在离他非常近的地方说话，尼尔还没听清楚弟弟在说什么，就感觉那个柔软的触感再次覆盖住自己的嘴唇。这次并不是浅尝辄止的轻触，或是开玩笑意味的亲呢，这次真的有湿漉而灵活的舌头钻进尼尔的口腔里。

“唔唔唔唔唔、嗯……呼、呼——、、”

弟弟的舌头缠着他的舌头，就算青春期也没有进行过这样的湿吻。那时莱尔还不会这样成年人式的色情亲吻，舌吻时就笨拙地舔着兄长的口腔而已，如小动物般的幼稚kiss再怎么装模作样也不具备成年人kiss的攻击性。他终于迟缓地想逃，然而弟弟的手按在他身上，从肚子摸到胸肌，像玩弄女人的乳房那样开始玩弄兄长的奶子。

他猜到莱尔一定交往过很多的女朋友，大概吻技也是这样熟练的吧。从弟弟去住校之后他们便慢慢生疏，后来他远去异乡打工给弟弟提供学费读书，二人更是见面寥寥，在他没有参与的时间里，弟弟究竟是如何成长为这样有魅力的男人呢？他不知道。

尼尔被亲得喘不过气，他觉得弟弟大概把自己当女朋友的替代品了，不过也没什么，他本就溺爱着幼弟……更何况……他不忍心拒绝。莱尔自小失去父母与妹妹，后来又失去哥哥和女友。尼尔不忍心拒绝孤零零的弟弟，即使自己被‘借用’作那样的事情。

“哥哥……、哥哥、尼尔……”弟弟压低声音疯狂叫着他的名字，一米八五的身体像小山一样压住同等体格的兄长，莱尔知道兄长尚还需要休养，因此也格外注意自己的动作。他从亲嘴变成亲哥哥的嘴角、脸颊、下颌角，“你为什么从不告诉我……退学的事情也是、离开爱尔兰的事情也是……所有……为什么，哥哥。”

他的手钻进尼尔的睡袍里，沿着最普通无趣的平角裤裤腰边缘，一直摸到哥哥微勃的性器。他和小时候一样有点粗鲁地捏着兄长的‘小弟弟’，拇指指腹来回摩擦马眼。兄长的生殖器也不是他记忆中的大小，在他们互相没有参与的时间里，彼此都发生了对方不知道的变化。他们错过的早就不止九年了。

尼尔想与他解释，然而话到嘴边又想到自己曾经打工兼职有过的不堪经历，他当年说不出口的事情现在更说不出口。

莱尔咬住他的喉结，亲了一会，忽然间所有动作都停下来。简直像是时间被暂停了。

“莱、莱尔？”  
床边传来嘎吱几声，属于弟弟的重量消失了，而后鞋子踢踏的声音，接着房间门打开，走廊上的微光照进来，再很快暗掉——黑暗的房间里只剩尼尔一人。他不知道弟弟为什么突然离开，也不知道自己哪里做错了，就这样静静地躺着……还能感受到弟弟在他身上留下的唾液快速蒸发时微凉的体感……他闭上眼睛。

过了半分钟，门口传来响声，亮光，脚步声，关门，上锁，急促的踢踏声，床板嘎吱——“哥哥。”莱尔边喊他边快速爬上床，“去拿东西了……”

他回到尼尔身边，像个流氓一样钻进被窝，有什么东西被塞进哥哥的手中，“帮忙、先拿一下、”

罐状物体和一个小塑料包装的……尼尔当然知道那是什么。“做爱啊……”

莱尔正在剥他衣服的手停顿几秒钟，“嗯，我想和哥哥做爱。”

“哈哈哈，莱尔……”他没说出后面的话，弟弟等了几秒钟，低下头和他接吻，继续手上的动作。

被窝里面，尼尔的内裤被弟弟拉到脚踝，身上睡袍还穿得好好的，只是下半身已是完全赤裸的。莱尔爬到他腿间，而后摸过哥哥手中的小瓶子……在些许动静后，弟弟的手带着微冷的液体重新摸上哥哥的私处。先是滑溜溜的往尼尔的阳具上抚弄几回，然后另一只手很快也摸上来，他双手来回弄，几乎要把哥哥撸到快要射了才停手。他的手沿着兄长的会阴往后摸，顺着小洞洞插进去，往日拿枪扣扳机的食指插入哥哥的后穴里，不痛不痒动了几下。

他青春期虽然没有和哥哥本垒过，但是诸如腿交口交足交之类的事情都干过，他和哥哥上床根本不会害羞。

“哥哥，”他稍微低头凑近一点，手指在里面缓慢地寻找角度，尼尔不安地大概有想挣扎，但就在兄长试图逃脱的瞬间，指尖戳到了某个隐秘的位置。于是向来稳重的兄长头一次失态到叫出声音。“啊——”短促的高音戛然而止，尼尔咬着唇，任由更多的手指肏在自己的穴内也不吭一声，只有呼吸越来越急。

扩张大约进行了几分钟不到，在被子里发出的咕啾水声很快趋于无，莱尔从哥哥的手中拿过那个小塑料包装的避孕套。他先给哥哥戴了套，然后再给自己戴套，大约半分钟后，硬物抵在尼尔的穴口外。龟头开始推入，也不是痛，总之很奇怪。尼尔不是第一次被肏，他以前兼职的时候也有做过几次这种事情，然而加入Celestial Being后就太多年没做过了，现下只觉得涨得慌。

莱尔知道他不舒服，一手掐着哥哥的腰防止他逃跑，一手就帮哥哥撸着，“是不是很痛，”他也没把握和男人做爱要扩张到什么程度，“哥哥要是痛的话…我还是别做了，”

“不、还可以、”尼尔摸着他的手背，“你…进来、就好——唔嗯、”

弟弟继续往里面捅，哥哥的声音就越来越……不知是痛还是爽，漏出的短音呻吟越来越多，好不容易止住淫叹后也一直倒吸着气。莱尔完全插入到兄长的肚子里了，热乎乎的暖穴，和哥哥本人一样成熟而稳重，即使被肏也乖乖承受，除了吃太紧就没什么不好。

“莱尔……”哥哥想和他说话，但是又不知道说什么，弟弟就吻了他。入侵之物随着他弯腰接吻而进得更深，他边亲着边抱着哥哥的腰肢动起来。哥哥生前一直有保持非常好的身材，因此复活后的躯体也很好，窄腰翘臀，做爱的时候感觉比看起来还更好。

被子里发出肉体相撞的声音，拍打声混合水声，还好戴了套，不然明天洗被子床单的时候全部人都会知道他们兄弟不伦。

他们都还记得隔壁房间住着刹那，可是都到这个份上怎么还可以停下来，只能祈祷不会被听见。尼尔极力压着声音，然而每次屁股被肏的时候还是会不自觉叫出点什么，他只好搂着弟弟接吻。但亲吻也不能完全堵住做爱的声音吧，况且接吻还让他的身体更快进入状态了……他先射了一次。

尼尔在身亡前没多少性欲，很少手冲，加入Celestial Being后更是连做爱都没有……他的肉体太久没有遭受过如此激烈的快感，完全是舒服到一塌糊涂……四肢都不知耻地缠着双胞胎弟弟，虽知道这般是背德的，可也难以停止了。

在黑暗的房间中纠缠于一起的二人，肉体摩擦产生的热度仿佛带有电流，舒服得身体暖暖的。莱尔亲兄长的嘴，口感很可爱，哥哥不太会kiss，舌吻的时候就只能单方面被男人侵犯，再大口吞咽分泌的唾液。他试探性想入侵弟弟的口腔，结果舌尖刚出口就被裹着吮吸，甚至被亲到发出可怜的呜咽声。

他们的性器大小其实差不多，不过哥哥的巨物就只是个摆设，被肏的时候立在腿间摇摇晃晃，像女人一样用屁股先高潮，而后阳具才迟钝地射点什么。兄弟二人的肤色都非常白，但好像哥哥的更容易泛红？他看到昏暗中，哥哥睡袍大开的肉体罩染了一层粉色，吻痕在哥哥的身体上就如樱花绽放。

非常舒服的……兄弟二人的结合。肉体和心理都被满足了，他看见哥哥眼神都迷瞪了，也许含着泪吧，声音已经带着哭腔。也不知是被舒服到哭泣，还是因为和弟弟乱伦而哭呢。尼尔被顶到双腿都夹不住弟弟了，摇摆在空气中乱踢，莱尔捏住他的脚踝，把他双腿都扛到自己肩头。快感蔓延得非常快，几乎像GN粒子散布那样，热烈地充满躯体内。兴奋感和快感让他心跳加速，“哥哥、怎么哭了、”

尼尔只摇摇头，很努力地想克制呻吟，这无关是否会被隔壁听见的问题，而是……他是莱尔的兄长啊、怎么能在床上表现得像出来卖的女人，他不能发出糜烂的媚叹，即使舒服到射过一次的阴茎再次勃起、也不能……。

莱尔握住他抠紧床单的手，顺着哥哥的指缝摸进去，十指相扣，指尖挠弄着哥哥的手掌心，他亲吻哥哥的嘴角，“不要总是、一个人承担啊……不舒服或者难过的话、哥哥…告诉我吧、”

“没有、难过、唔……”尼尔主动含住弟弟的嘴唇，他含糊而小声地说，“很舒服…”

莱尔很高兴，回应着哥哥的邀吻，四肢已经不知道是如何纠缠而卡紧的，他们紧密相拥着，毫无保留地结合在一起。他从幼时起对兄长的向往和青春期时好奇的探索，对哥哥的感情早有变质的开端，只是哥哥的死亡过早地结束这些可能性。而现在，尼尔的复活让他压抑的情感都爆发出来，他过分缺失亲情和爱情，以至于完全混为一谈，他爱着哥哥，是双重意味的爱。

接吻，做爱，兄弟之间的距离是负数。莱尔看着昏暗的光线中，哥哥漂亮的眼睛里流出很多泪水，他还亲吻哥哥脸上的旧伤，用舌头像小狗一样舔过哥哥的眼睑。尼尔被他弄得痒，于是挣了手勾住弟弟的脖颈，重新开始接吻。

他们都快高潮了，莱尔能感觉到二人结合处传来的热浪即将冲上顶峰，他隐约担心避孕套可能破了，但不想抽出来。哥哥温柔地叫着他的名字，他知道自己要受不了了，双手都抱住兄长的身体，胯部快速撞了几下，最后在接吻的空隙喘着气和哥哥说，“ニール……狙い…撃つぜ。”

尼尔睁大了眼睛，他大概没想到弟弟会知道自己的口癖，更没料到弟弟在床上说出这句话。他想起自己身为Celestial Being的洛克昂，也想起自己身为兄长，但羞耻感反而让快感无限放大，他只能就这样非常难堪地与弟弟一同高潮了。

那些舒服的音节完全漏出来，双手将弟弟搂得紧紧的，他太失态了，全无身为人兄的沉稳得体，完全像女人那样高潮。莱尔射精时与他接吻，接吻时唇舌发出的咕啾声及下体结合处抽插的泥泞水声，全部都被他二人的言语和喘息掩盖，支离破碎的词句，能听得清的仅是彼此的名字而已。

他们抱在一起接吻，下身还带有快感的余韵，筋肉会突然绷紧再放松。莱尔帮他擦掉眼角的泪液，“哥哥舒服吗？”

尼尔半开的口中还有轻微的‘哈’声，弟弟紧贴着他，因此能感受到哥哥的胸部因剧烈吸气和呼气而上下起伏。

“莱尔……”他彻底清醒了，没有再回答这种越过了兄弟边界的问题。

他把弟弟从身上推开，阴茎从尻穴退出时发出了很大的水声，尼尔的脸更红了。床头有小夜灯，他不敢开，就伸手去摸抽纸，自己半坐起来擦腿间湿漉漉的液体。还好有睡袍垫在臀后，他摸到睡袍上的湿湿的，床单大概没弄脏吧……啊啊弄脏的话也太……

莱尔看哥哥在昏暗房间里的轮廓，明明是高大的身形，却像女人一样张开双腿，很可爱地自己擦拭去欢爱留下的痕迹。他伸手按开床头的小灯，把哥哥重新按回床上。哥哥的避孕套还套得好好的，里面鼓鼓涨涨装着白色浊液，而他自己的已经破了一点，漏得睡裤都湿了。

“我帮你。”他接过哥哥手里的纸巾，先把自己的套子摘下打结丢到垃圾桶里，又帮哥哥的也摘了，故意色情地将两人的阴茎一并握住擦拭。

“不要这样，莱尔。”兄长握住他的手，没怎么用力，弟弟当然不会听，帮兄长擦完阴茎后又抬起哥哥的双腿，将自己方才糟蹋的软穴也好好清理了。尼尔的屁股和大腿也很白，虽说是人种优势，可是也太白了吧，被做成粉红色的穴口非常显眼。

他清理完把纸巾都丢到垃圾桶里，自己去浴室拿了小毛巾，回来顺手打开房间大灯，然后回到床上。尼尔还躺着，手臂挡在眼前，可能是因为太亮了，他带伤的眼睛不适应。莱尔把自己睡衣脱了盖到哥哥的脸上，“先用这个挡一下光线。”

哥哥没说话。

莱尔把在浴室浸了热水的小毛巾盖到哥哥身上，先把腿根擦了，准备擦哥哥的腹部时才突然发现——在哥哥白净的皮肤上分布着浅浅的伤痕。从腹侧一直到胸口，他刚才揉捏哥哥乳房的时候还没发现，那处也有一块很大的伤痕，颜色浅浅的，但能够看得出曾经这里受过严重创伤。

“尼尔……”

“唔？”

他的手摸上哥哥胸部上的伤口。尼尔还不知道他想做什么，“嗯？哥哥可不是女孩子啊、胸部没什么好摸的吧？”

“这里，这里，”尼尔感觉到弟弟的手在他身上摸个不停，并且说着奇怪的话，“还有这里……这里也是……”

“什么啊，别摸了好痒、”

“哥哥身上都是伤。”莱尔弯下腰，在哥哥心口处的伤痕上亲吻，他说不出这种滋味……他早已知道负伤不可避免，但那些伤痕在哥哥身上实在太醒目了。

“没事的，都不会痛了。”尼尔伸手搂住他，手掌揉捏着弟弟的脖颈，他其实也不大记得自己受过哪些伤。

“哥……”莱尔在他的怀里发出声音，大概抱了好一会，才慢慢地帮哥哥擦完身体。他把毛巾丢回浴室，关了灯，躺到尼尔身边。先前暧昧的气息完全消散，他抱住哥哥，手摸到哥哥胸口的伤处，“是不是因为这里……受伤了才……”他没说出后面的话，只是在哥哥耳边小声说，“这里肯定很痛……”

尼尔发出轻轻的笑声，“真的不会啦，受伤后都有打止痛药，没什么痛感的……而且最后的时候一下就没感觉了——”

莱尔又一次吻住哥哥的唇，不是色情的接吻，只触碰而已。他本来想立刻和哥哥说出自己的感情，但现在意识到还不是时候，他不忍心让才康复的兄长因为过度思考二人关系而烦恼。在这昏暗的房间里，他和尼尔说，“我明天晚上也想和哥哥一起睡，可以吗。”

END


End file.
